


Virtuous

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Come Shot, Humor, Incarna, Masturbation, Other, Virtue-jerking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, everyone wanks about the Eclipse Caste and their anima power anyway, what's one more yank?</p></blockquote>





	Virtuous

All the Divine Fire could see with his tired eyes was shimmering motes of hollow, colorless light. The Great Maker had called them shards, Exaltations, names for what the Primordial claimed to be a great weapon, the perfect circumvention of the geas upon the Incarna. Each were given the Exaltations promised to them and asked to infuse them with their glory and might, with varying processes. The Maidens had gathered under a night sky at the Loom Autocthton tied them to, the Elemental Dragons coiling about them like the Dragon Kings with their egg clutches, and the Sun was still unsure exactly how the Moon had empowered hers. All he knew now was he was close, almost done with this task, but at a loss of how to go on, how to take one final approach to fuel a final part of his future Chosen.  
  
"Sol."  
  
There was a silvery, shivery laugh as a familiar form slithered about him like some grand dragon, coils up one leg, his trim waist, across the sensitive skin in between his arms, over his shoulder and neck, to settle next to his ear. The Sun leaned his head into the tickling tongue and mouth there, his body sinking into that heavy, very-so-softly glowing weight, supporting him. It was a contact he had needed, was one of the few things he would eternally grateful to the Primordials for, even as more and more pains and horrors tainted the other gifts given to him, that something was made to be the other half.  
  
"Luna." A hundred hearts would have broken at that word, the epitome of relief and loyalty whispered to that mimicry of the greatest souls of Luna's beloved. "It's almost done," he admitted with a weary, secret smile, knowing that if any could aid him, it would be the Moon. "But there is something _missing_ , he said."   
  
"And so it would seem," Finger-like claws wrapped about his heart, his compassion, its grip pulsing in time with the beat there. It was a strange sensation, not unpleasant, but new as it held him there. One, two, one, two, a pattern that made him shudder.  
  
"More," he whispered, the request a whisper across the shivering fragments. It was a wonderful thing, playing along across the instrument of his Compassion, filling his heart up with kindly warmth.  
  
Before he could relax into his sibling's clutches, the scaled coils caught him by the gut, dragging delicious friction against his Conviction sending a shudder up his spine, leaving him stiff and strong in Luna's hands. The spike of that virtue shot though his heart, a momentary dimming of his ever-present aura as pale essence intruded into his senses.   
  
The heat of his passion coaxed sweat from his golden skin, the sheen magnifying the illumination about him, lighting up the darkness about sun and moon. For a moment, Sol felt concern, wondering of unwanted attention before a distraction caught him, a tail coiling about his Valor itself and tugging with a strength that left him panting. His hands twitched, seeking out little lines of skin, cracks in the fellow Incarna's shape in hopes of returning the generous favor.  
  
And yet, there was not a single place for him to do so, every scaled inch unmoved by the sweep of his seeking tongue, his strong hands. The pleasure was overcome there, a surge of guilt and frustration throbbing within him in its place at Luna's tempting games. It wasn't fair, the moon deserved just as much-   
  
A claw grasped his damp neck, pinning him still. "You need to let yourself go," the Moon spoke serenely as the Incarna slipped into view, a face now that of a terrible, androgynous beauty cast in silver, with smirking lips leaning forward to wrap about the focus of his tempered brow. A clever tongue, flat and blunt, lapped across his Temperance, in time with the pulse of his heart, teasing out a moan from Sol.  
  
He could hear Luna's chuckle at the sound, the shifting coils around his gut, Valor and Conviction trapped in the middle and milking his virtue for every mote there, almost too much to bear, drowning his anger, his denial. A final squeeze, four grips in unison pulled all of the Sun's light retreating all into his core, a golden exhalation freeing it all with a shout and a quiet murmur of rain. The echos hid the exhausted pants of air the Sun sought for, essence filling his self again, restoring the glow about him.  
  
"Aaah, take a look, Sol."   
  
His glowing eyes glanced downward, joy painting a smile on his face. The glittering crystals now had a spark, still as gold-chased as any of the other shards, but there were wisps of white surrounding each and one of them, dripping with the virtue-born droplets. Fully powered, just like their shimmering siblings.  
  
He heard a smattering of giggling, five sweet voices belonging to five Maidens robed in starlight and color.   
  
"Well, that's one way to do it," The most lovely spoke, with sapphire curls and eyes, her hands hovering over some of the essence that had landed outside the field of lights. "Quite the show as it always is, but what do you call it?"  
  
The Sun could hear Luna's snicker, the ever-changing Incarna suddenly a man balanced on his shoulder as he spoke up. "Well, people can actually watch it when we do that, with me shielding most of your light... Perhaps a moonshadow?"  
  
The celestial host glanced all about at each other, silver to gold, gold to eyes of many hues, before all shaking their heads in disdain, the Maidens speaking in unison. "Better something without your purview, Luna."  
  
"She eclipses me," the Sun spoke thoughtfully, "Perhaps then an Eclipse then?" The Host glanced at each other, then nodded in agreement, a yes underlined by the gold-white Exaltations sparking to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, everyone wanks about the Eclipse Caste and their anima power anyway, what's one more yank?


End file.
